Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride
by sentences-of-yours
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella is a wedding planner in New York and she is sick of always being the single one. She wants to find her own happy ending. What happens when Prince Charming comes along? E/B. Rated T just in case!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

**Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride**

**Chapter One**

"And it's another sunny day, here in New York City. Temperatures will be getting up to ninety-five degrees today! So keep yourselves frosty! This is DJ Mac on KWLC 101…"

_Ugh, what time is it anyway? _Bella Swan thought, squinting as she lifted her head to glance at her clock which sat on her nightstand. The sun was streaming in through the large glass window, momentarily blinding her.

"Ten o' clock?! Crap! I'm late!" Bella let out a string of swears as she hastily threw back her covers. Her flat was a nice, cool sixty-eight degrees. She rushed into the bathroom, stubbing her toe on the door frame, letting out another string of colorful words. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into messy bun. She quickly dialed a number on her phone, balancing it on her shoulder as she pulled out black dress pants and a white blouse from her walk-in closet.

"Hi, Amy. I overslept! I'm so sorry! I'll be over soon! Half an hour at least if the traffic is good. But you know New York City." Bella paused as she listened to the girl on the other line, reassuring her that it was alright and to take her time.

"Thanks! I'll see you soon! Meanwhile, just look through another catalog or something! Today's going to be day three of brainstorming, you know." Another pause. "Great! Bye!"

After pulling on a pair of white flats and grabbing her purse, Bella was out the door and into the elevator. She walked out the door, greeting the doorman while the valet went to get her car. He returned only two minutes later and she climbed into her sleek, black Mitsubishi Eclipse, blasting the air conditioner as she drove off to Amy's apartment. Lucky for her, Amy didn't live too far away. Even so, the quick, fifteen minute drive turned into a half an hour drive. It seemed as if everyone was on the road today, with the air conditioner on high, no doubt. Bella parked her car in the garage that was across the street from the apartment and jay walked across the street. (Well, it _is_ New York)

_--Buzz--_ She pressed the buzzer for number 17.

"Hello?" came the quiet voice of Amy.

"Amy. It's me, Bella. I'm here! Open the door for me! I'll be up in two minutes!" Bella replied. She got into the elevator and waited patiently as it slowly climbed past the second floor. Her flats were practically soundless as she walked down the carpeted hallway to apartment number 17. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and she was embraced by Amy.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here! I have so many new ideas that I want to discuss with you and I need your opinion on so many things. Oh and—" Bella cut off Amy's excited rant with a smile.

"Amy, calm down. You still have another four months before the big day. And of course I'll give you my opinion. That's what I'm here for!"

"Oh, thank god, Bella. I don't think I'd be able to handle it on my own." Amy ushered her into her small, quaint apartment and shut the door behind her. Bella looked to see about twenty bridal magazines strewn across the living room floor. Bella was a wedding planner, if you haven't guessed it yet. And she wasn't just any wedding planner. She was _the _wedding planner and she never did anything half way. When she was younger, she had helped her mother, Renee, plan her second wedding to Phil, though she wasn't too keen on the idea of her mom remarrying. She absolutely loved it, every minute of it: picking out flowers, matching colors, looking at dresses. She had decided, at that moment, that she would be a wedding planner and followed through with her plans. After moving from the small rainy town of Forks, Washington to the Big Apple for college (She went to NYU), Bella majored in business and design. She had worked under a company for about 3 years after graduating before deciding to start up her own business. Now Forever and a Day is one of the biggest businesses in New York.

"Would you like something to drink?" Amy offered. "I have water, milk, tea, coffee…"

"Tea sounds great, Amy! Do you want some help?"

"No, that's alright. I got it!" Bella got settled on the couch and Amy returned moments later with two mugs of Mandarin Orange Spice Tea and a plate of sugar cookies.

"So what have you looked at so far today?"

"Well, I saw these invitations that I liked, here—" She eagerly pushed a bridal magazine into Bella's hands. "They're elegant, yet simple. I think Matt will really like them. He's not much for overly elaborate things, you know."

"I like them. We can replace the gold and red trim with a silver and lavender." Amy's color theme was going to be lavender. "Did you guys make a guest list yet?"

"Not yet. But Matt and I can do that tonight and have it ready for the next time you come. We did pick a date though. We were thinking November 17th."

"Good. We need to order invitations as soon as possible so that people can save the date. Would you like to go look at churches today? Or reception areas?" Amy's eyes lit up at Bella's suggestion. She nodded her head quickly and jumped up to retrieve her purse. They crossed the street to the garage where Bella's car was. They spent the day driving around New York, looking at beautiful churches and exquisite restaurants. Bella snapped pictures of Amy's favorites to show Matt what her top choices were. They had decided early on that pictures would be taken in Central Park. The leaves would have turned color by then so it would be perfect.

As they looked, Amy gushed about how she wanted the centerpieces of the tables and how she wanted the room decorated. She and Matt had discussed food and cake and she excitedly told Bella what she wanted.

Hours later, an exhausted Bella and an even more excited Amy returned to Amy's apartment where they discussed what needed to be done for their next meeting. After they said their goodbyes, Bella drove home and collapsed on her bed after kicking off her flats.

_Out one day, walking one day_

_Out one day with you_

_Hallelujah_

Bella's phone rang from her purse. She groaned as she got up to retrieve it. It was Alice. Alice Brandon was one of Bella's best friends. She was short, standing at 4'11", with black, short hair and stunning hazel eyes. Alice had the bubbliest personality out of anyone Bella knew. She got excited about anything and everything. She also loved shopping. Living in New York and being best friends with Alice made Bella tolerant of shopping and more fashionable but she still found it tiring.

"Bella dear!" Alice's chipper voice sounded from the phone.

"Alice. What do you want?" Bella grumbled into the phone.

"Whoa, who bit your ass today? Woke up on the wrong side of bed?"

"No. For your information, I just spent like five or six, maybe even more, hours with one of my clients, looking at churches and reception areas. I had forgotten flats could be painful to walk in for a long time. I should've just worn sneakers."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice gasped. "Don't you ever say that ever again! If it weren't for the fact that we go to the gym together to work out on an every other daily basis, I would totally come over there and throw all your sneakers down the garbage chute! You can't go around wearing sneakers when you're a WEDDING PLANNER! Haven't you ever watched the movie? J. Lo didn't wear sneakers! Plus--"

_Oh god, what have I done? When Alice starts, she never stops._ "Okay, okay, I get it, Alice! Suffer the pain instead of feeling comfortable."

"That's right. I have taught you well, young grasshopper." Alice giggled. Bella smiled. It was hard to stay annoyed with Alice.

"So what was the purpose of your call?" Bella asked, trying to get to the point.

"Guess where Jasper's taking me?" Alice asked. Bella could hear the excitement building in her voice. Jasper Hale was Alice's boyfriend. He had shaggy blond hair that fell into his stunning blue eyes. He was nicely built and tall. Jasper was very calm and reserved, which was kind of odd that he was dating Alice. But you know what they say, opposites attract.

"Umm… I don't know, the biggest mall in America?"

"No! Although that would've been a fantastic surprise. BUT HE'S TAKING ME BACKPACKING IN EUROPE!" Alice squealed.

"Really?! That's fantastic! When do you leave?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, huh?" Alice teased. "Unfortunately, I'm leaving tomorrow. I called off three weeks from work. I guess all those years of not taking a vacation has paid off."

"WHAT?! TOMORROW?!" Bella shouted. "But Alice! I haven't really seen you in so long!"

"I know, I know. But you can come over and help me pack! And we can talk about things. Like life and shopping and guys."

"I'll be over in like an hour!" Bella said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and made a quick dinner which consisted of a sandwich made from two slices of wheat bread, turkey, tomatoes, and lettuce. Then she went to get her car and she was on her way.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Bella stood at the door of Alice's loft, pressing the doorbell once. The door flew open and Alice engulfed her in a hug.

"BELLA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

"I'm glad to be here, Alice! I can't believe you're leaving for Europe tomorrow! It's such short notice! Weren't you mad that he didn't give you more time to pack?" Bella asked, slightly jealous. The truth was she had always been jealous of Alice. Alice was beautiful, outgoing, and graceful, dressed well and had the perfect boyfriend whom she had been dating for the past two years. The perfect boyfriend… who was now taking her best friend halfway around the world.

"At first I was." Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. Typical Alice. "But then, I figured it didn't really matter since I'M GOING TO EUROPE!! Now come on! We have a lot to do!" And with that, Alice pulled her into the loft and shut the door.

After three hours of sorting through clothes and shoes, Bella vowed never to look at another article of clothing again in her life.

"Don't be silly, Bells! How are you going to get dressed in the morning?!" Alice exclaimed. Alice had ended up with a small suitcase for her shoes and two large suitcases filled to the brim with clothes. Then she had another small suitcase for all her make up and hair products and essentials.

"Alice. You're probably going to buy clothes there. I mean, shopping in France! Think about the fashion! Leave some clothes at home!" Bella tried reasoning with her.

"But… but… I don't want to!! I LOVE MY BABIES!" Alice threw herself over her suitcases, as if protecting her children from a threat. Bella giggled and asked, "Well, what about the shopping?"

"I'll just buy another suitcase there!" Alice said confidently.

"Now, Alice. That's so unreasonable! Just take out a few outfits that you don't really wear!" Alice sighed knowing that Bella was right. She went through her suitcases again, sifting through every article of clothing and trying to think about the probability of her really wearing it in Europe. By the end, both of her large suitcases were lighter with plenty of room to fit things if she bought anything.

"Bella! You're a genius!" Alice shouted, throwing her arms around Bella once more.

"Oh, Alice! What am I going to do without you for three weeks?"

"Hang out with Rose!" Alice suggested. Rosalie Hale was the third Musketeer, Jasper's twin sister, and in Bella's opinion, the most gorgeous one out of the three of them. Alice was beautiful but Rosalie was breathtaking. She had long blond hair, which often lay in soft curls down her back. She, like Alice, was a shopping addict, so the fact that she was a great dresser was a given. Plus the fact that she was tall made her twice as beautiful and attractive. Bella felt so plain next to her.

"Rose will probably have plans with Emmett. Knowing them, they're probably spending every waking minute in one of their bedrooms." Emmett McCarty was Rosalie's boyfriend of a year and a half. He was very large and burly, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a clown's personality, constantly cracking jokes and pulling pranks. But he had many sweet moments.

"Right… well you could always go boy hunting." Alice smiled.

"I don't think so, Alice. Remember what happened last time we went boy hunting. You found Jasper and I ended up with Jacob Black for one night." Bella shuddered; just thinking about it was terrible. The two had gone to a bar, "boy hunting". Alice spied Jasper from across the room and left Bella to fend for herself. She had felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, thinking it was Alice. Instead she saw a good-looking boy, tall with traces of Native American. He had a charming smile. They had a few drinks together but it was obvious that Jacob couldn't really hold his liquor. He got rip-stinking drunk and tried to make out with Bella. Bella quickly dodged him and left as soon as possible, calling Alice to let her know where she was going.

"That wasn't my fault! I—"

"And what about the time we went to the mall and Mike Newton groped me?" Bella reminded her.

"That wasn't my fault either!"

"Not your fault?! You stood there and didn't make any move to get me out of the situation!"

"I'm sorry! I was in shock!" Bella glared at Alice. She knew that Alice had been in hysterics over the whole situation.

"Whatever. I'm done with guys."

"You mean you're going to be a lesbian?" Alice smirked.

"Shut it, Alice. You know what I mean. Besides, I have weddings to plan for the next three months or so. I'll be too busy to even have a boyfriend."

"Sure, sure, Bella. You keep telling yourself that." Bella didn't say anything. She didn't want to get into another argument over this.

"Anyway… what were we talking about?" Bella attempted to change the subject.

"We were talking about you, boy hunting while I was gone." Alice smiled.

"Oh, not again. Are you all packed?"

"I think so… wanna go out to eat?" Alice asked. Suddenly Bella's stomach growled and she laughed.

"Right on time, Al!"

They decided to go out to their favorite sushi restaurant, Taste of Japan. The two friends chatted over seaweed salad, a variety of rolls, and green tea ice cream.

"Oh, Alice!" Bella cried as they approached Alice's apartment door. She threw her arms around her small, petite friend. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you so much, too! But don't worry! I'll be back in three weeks! I'll try to e-mail you!"

"Okay! Take tons of pictures! And don't forget me!"

Alice laughed. "How could I ever forget you, Bella? You're my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"Awww, you're mine, too!" The two hugged again.

"Alright, Alice, I need to get going. Have fun!"

"Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, Alice!"

Bella felt sad as she rode the elevator down to get her car. She and Alice have never spent three weeks apart. They did everything together! What was she going to do for three weeks without Alice? _I really need a boyfriend…_

The elevator dinged and she shuffled off with her head down. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and they both fell over.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm clumsy. Are you okay?" Bella apologized.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." A deep, velvety voice said. Bella finally looked up and saw perhaps the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen in her entire life. He had bronze, tousled hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. He cleared his throat and she blushed and got up.

"Once again, I'm so sorry!"

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I told you, I'm alright." He chuckled and got up as well. He brushed his pants off. "Would a cup of coffee ease your mind?" Bella's breath caught in her throat. Was this Adonis-like creature asking her out?

"Umm… I suppose…"

"I'm Edward, by the way." He extended his hand. Bella took it. "I'm Bella."

"Umm… there's a coffee shop near by. Café Lalo. Have you ever been there?" Bella's eyes lit up. She loved Café Lalo!

"Yes! It's fantastic! My best friend, Alice, and I go there _all the time_! She actually lives here."

"Alice… Alice Brandon?"

"Yeah… how did you know her last name?"

"Well, she's dating one of my best friends, Jasper Hale." Bella's mouth dropped in shock. Edward chuckled again.

"Small world, huh?" Bella nodded in disbelief.

"Come on. Let's go get that coffee." He started for the door and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Bella said softly with a smile. He held the door open for her. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence. Bella was deep in thought. _I can't believe his best friend is Jasper… that means… if he knows Jasper, then he must know Rosalie… and if he knows Rosalie, then he knows Emmett. I can't believe it! How have I never met him before?! _

"Bella, we're here." Edward's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She blushed and he held the door open for her once more. They stood in line and were surprised to see that there were so many people this late at night.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Edward asked. "You seemed a little out of it."

"Well… I was just thinking. Since you know Jasper, then you probably know Rosalie." He nodded. "And if you know Rosalie, then you most likely know Emmett." He nodded again. "So then I was just wondering how I've never met you before if you know all of them."

"Funny. I was thinking about the same thing." Bella laughed.

"NEXT!" The cashier called.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Umm… mocha cappuccino."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. I'm all set."

"Can we have a mocha cappuccino and a mocha latte macchiato?"

"Yup! That'll be ready in about ten minutes."

After they got their drinks, they sat down.

"It's just so weird." Bella said.

"What is?"

"Us. Knowing the same people and never meeting until now."

"I honestly don't remember them talking about you."

"I wonder…" Bella drifted off again. She thought about the time that Alice and Rosalie invited her out to dinner with the boys.

Flashback

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep_

_This air is blessed, you--_

"Hey, Alice! What's up?" Bella picked up the phone.

"Hey, Bella. Rose and I were wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us and the boys. We have someone that we want you to meet." Bella bit her lip. She really didn't want to be set up by Alice again.

"It's alright. I'm kind of busy… have fun though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'll talk to you later."

End Flashback

"Did you ever go out to dinner with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Once. I'm never doing that again. It was just awkward."

"Why did you go?"

"Jasper and Emmett told me they wanted me to meet someone. But she was busy and couldn't come." He replied. Bella gasped as it finally started to click in her head.

"You! You were the one that I was supposed to meet! Alice called me that night but I didn't want to be set up by Alice again so I told her I was busy."

"I understand. I guess you had a bad history of set-ups, huh?"

"Kind of…" Bella felt bad. She didn't even give him a chance.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I have too. I was a bit surprised with myself when I agreed. But let's just forget about it and enjoy the evening." He smiled at her and she stopped breathing.

"So… what do you do for a living?" Bella asked when she was able to breathe again.

"I'm a music professor at NYU." He replied.

"Really?" Bella felt like she was dreaming. Here was the most perfect guy. Ever.

"Yup. What do you do?"

"I plan weddings."

"Really?"

"Yup! Is it really that surprising?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. You just don't seem like the type of girl who would plan weddings." Edward replied. Bella looked at him curiously and he continued. "It's not a bad thing at all. In fact, I think the whole thing is kind of adorable." Bella blushed. "It's just that, when I met you, I figured you'd be in the political field. You just seem like the type of girl who would make a difference in the world."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"No, wait. That came out wrong. Not that you're not making a difference in the world now. You are. I just thought it would be in a different way."

"I guess I understand what you mean. Actually. I was planning on being a lawyer when I was in high school. Then, I don't know. I just decided that planning weddings was more appealing."

"Same here. I was supposed to be a surgeon. Funny how life turns out, isn't it?" Edward smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey... do you want to go out for a walk at the park?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bella replied. They threw out their cups and walked out the door, Edward holding it for Bella before he himself stepped out.

The night air was cool and refreshing. It was such a contrast from the ninety-degree afternoon she had experienced. They arrived at the park and Edward led her to the fence that was around the lake. He leaned against it, facing the water. His face was deep in thought.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just pensive I guess."

"Mhmmm." Bella gazed at the water that was reflected by the moonlight. Looking up, she saw that the stars were shining brightly. "I love this park. It's so beautiful."

"Do you live near here?" Edward asked.

"No... I live about fifteen minutes away. Well... fifteen minutes on a good traffic day. But I'm here often because I practically live at Alice's. I love that this is probably the one place in New York City where you can actually see the stars. It's so... calming."

"I understand what you mean. Some nights, I come out here just to think. I mean, it's so close to the apartment and it's always quiet."

The two began walking around the park once more, talking about random things that came to mind and sharing their opinions on movies, music, and shows.

"Edward, it's getting late. I have to go. I'm meeting with a client tomorrow." Bella was upset that she had to end the night so suddenly. She wanted this moment to last forever.

"Okay. Where are you parked?" Edward asked.

"In the garage across from the apartment." Bella replied.

"I'll walk you." Edward offered.

"Okay." She walked in a comfortable silence next to Edward, taking in the scenery that somehow seemed different. Maybe it was because she was with Edward, but everything just looked so much more beautiful and the colors were just brighter. In no time, they were standing at her car in the garage.

"Umm... I..." Edward started. He suddenly turned a light shade of pink. Bella blushed a deep red, just at the thought of him asking her out.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have your number?" Edward asked quickly.

"Sure." They exchanged cell phones and programmed their numbers into the other's phone.

"I'll, uh, give you a call sometime. Maybe we can have dinner... or coffee again?" Edward said.

"I'd like that." Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug and the world seemed to stop.

"Good night, Bella." He kissed her cheek and if it was possible, she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Good night, Edward." She got in the car and drove off. He watched her go before walking into his own apartment.

Once Bella got home, she squealed and jumped on her bed. Sure, Alice leaving to go to Europe for three weeks was upsetting. But maybe, just maybe, these three weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N: This is my first chapter story... so let me know what you think! Review, please!


End file.
